The present invention was the basis of DDP Registration 150,530 filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on May 16, 1986.
The first major contribution of ancient mankind to todays technology was the discovery of the wheel. This monumental event was no doubt closely followed by the invention of the first crude wheelbarrow. Given the early origins of the wheelbarrow, it should not come as a startling revelation that down through the ages mankind has continually strived to improve upon this ancient and somewhat humble wheeled apparatus.
It should also not come as a surprise that the patent literature is replete with myriad and diverse structures that have been developed in an attempt to produce the "ultimate" wheelbarrow. Representative examples of these prior art constructions may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 736,697; 1,407,690; 1,735,527; and, 2,598,261.
As can be seen by reference to the aforementioned patents, while all of the prior art wheelbarrows are more than adequate for their intended purpose and function, they certainly do not represent the culmination of the inventive process with respect to this particular area of technology. As a consequence of the foregoing situation, continuing attempts have been undertaken to render improvements to the basic wheelbarrow construction, and the present invention represents the end product of only one of those continuing attempts.